Nortis Legends
Nortis Legends was founded on his birthday one year before the return of Pala Iot Legends. He views the bright blue sky before his journey to create a legend. Nortis using the mentalist pieces that will break the guard offenses. Nortis knows the poison pawn variation when he encounters Pala Iot Legends in the battle and lost. That's why Nortis Legends joins the bandit mission to earn reward. Nortis Legends is the born psychic-mentalist with the father of the mind master. 'Journey on 1st arc' Nortis Legends was the former member of Bandits of Pala Iot and now he joins to Steve Legends and Mante Legends instead of leaving his homeland. 'Member of Bandits of Pala Iot' Nortis Legend is hiding inside her kart to trapped the two strangers for massive interrogation. Myosotis Legends looks inside her that contains Nortis Legends is resting, when she sees her opponent she explodes her finger to him to coerce him. After Mante Legends defeats her, he sneaks onto Steve Legends and kidnaps to the camp but Steve Legends fight to escape and fail. So Mante Legends alleged to defeat him to save Steve Legends. He begins his battle to him with some blunders in the end game. Mante Legends discover some blunders and use it to finish the game. After that, Nortis Legends admit defeated to him and he give his advice to change his name to the secrecy as Mante Legends. 'Betrayal to Pala Iot Legends' Myosotis Legends are making plans with Kuan Legends, Nortis Legends to betray Pala Iot Legends. They thought that these two will be the ally to defeat him. Nortis Legends is now in Pala Iot Legends as the bait for Steve Legends suddenly Nortis Legends sees 300 bandits are ruthless then shocked. As he realized Steve Legends uses Mante Legends as a pierce attack to Pala Iot Legends. Then Mante Legends helps us to use his troops then they can all out war by using Empire Chess to continue our plan. Nortis Legends sees and shocks Mante Legends when he was in Pala Iot Legends on his lightning speed and watches the battle while the war is impotent. 'Elize's Grave' Nortis Legends was also the one who search the treasure, they reacted that this is reveal the grave then some person who shout and looks to the boy named Tisoy Legends with his parents. It is transcended by the battle of 3v3 team battle. Nortis Legends has the actual battle with Ellen Sandoval that she slaps too much but she was easily defeat, and he also helps Mante Legends with his logic that will bring down Tisoy Legends' team and won and also Nortis Legends with Steve Legends was knocked out unconciousness but Mante Legends survives and he bring all of them to the grave after that the storm orb hits Mante Legends to blast it off and led him to death. 'Kitanosawa Argument' Kitanosawa Legends and Nortis Legends currently meet again and he say such bad words to him that make him understand and how to counter it. Steve Legends was fond on him for the rest of his life as bestfriends with Mante Legends. So Steve Legends will hardwork the game to defeat Kitanosawa Legends. Afterwards Adjaua Legends came to stop Kitanosawa Legends. He said his last words before he was arrested. Nortis Legends has managed to counter his words to Kitanosawa Legends that will make him boost by then. When he found Mante Legends, he was happy to see him alive in the calamity with the help of Adjaua Legends when he broading to Adjaua Headquarters. 'Keep Guardian' Nortis Legends was the one who enters the keep for research the MonCast. Nortis Legends is the one of two looking via telescope and found Monkayo. The man named Liu Pi Legends appears to stop them inside but Nortis Legends is up ahead to stop him when he counter the words of Kitanosawa Legends. Nortis Legends will fight Liu Pi Legends for two rounds which the opponent has using King package that is very hard to breakdown and capture that two new pieces. Nortis Legends helps Liu Pi Legends to find his friend and abandoned the keep that will destroy and bore his life on it. But Liu Pi Legends clement this keep is the key to find his friends but Nortis Legends says "This is not the pirate age" that will led Liu Pi Legends mad. After he defeat Liu Pi Legends in the first round. Liu Pi Legends using his powerful pieces on his sleeves that turmoil everything. He made it on time to understand the whole true and he is now friend of Liu Pi Legends not just rival but it also as a nice friend so Liu Pi Legends force to surrender the fight and let him win. After that Liu Pi Legends will leave to the sea and find his friends. 'Hot Spring' Nortis Legends was now in spring before Steve Legends and Mante Legends afterwards they are out so they change place. He thinks that Kitanosawa said is true so he decided to counter it, plus someone who talk to Nortis Legends by calling his name. When he look back slowly he shocked and that was the one of their instructor Kakashi Legends. They're talking about his problems, goals and plans to overcome his boast to the other people. Kakashi Legends answer is clever but not the right answer so they choose onto path. And he leave to the spring with Kakashi Legends and this that person start his protocol by saying "I'm leaving there, bye" then quickly fade. 'MonCast' Nortis Legends was the witness that Mante Legends defeats Bragas Legends in front of MonCast building and he see that laboratory nearly destroyed that was the welcome mat were crack and burning with flames. 'Teaming up with Steve Legends' Nortis Legends proud of Mante Legends victorious in the match last episode he is wanted to join the party with him instead of Myosotis Legends party. Steve Legends accepted him as the member to help him find that guy who was woken in coma plus Steve Legends present some gift to Mante Legends that he buried beneath the tower but it was already discovered by the certain person. So Nortis Legends knows the location of the missing gift but he don't touch that. It was in the town hall at the time. Category:Legends Category:Supporting Legends Category:Exclusive Legends Category:Pirate Category:Steve Legends' party